<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wan' Sannie by SannieBubs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782670">Wan' Sannie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs'>SannieBubs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Precious Little Moments [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Caregiver Jeong Yunho, Age Play Caregiver Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Little Choi San, Age Play Little Kang Yeosang, Age Regression/De-Aging, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Little Space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeosang's had a bad day and regresses at dinner, wanting nothing but cuddles from San.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Precious Little Moments [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wan' Sannie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TAYTINY">TAYTINY</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by TAYTINY</p><p>This is quite short, but I like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today had been a little taste of hell as far as Yeosang was concerned. First, he’d woken up late after having almost no sleep and was rushed through getting ready. Then he managed to forget his earphones so couldn’t listen to music on the multiple car trips that had that day. Finally, he’d been yelled at by one of the managers after falling asleep between two of the appearances that day and costing the stylists half an hour.</p><p>When they finally got home Yeosang could feel the tiredness radiating off everyone. No one in the dorm was in the mood to cook so they ordered takeout. Sitting at the table for dinner, there was almost no chatter, everyone just focussed on finishing so they could go relax.</p><p>Yeosang was struggling to stay big. He knew everyone was slightly mad at him for inconveniencing everyone so much during the day, so the little voice in his head doubted that anyone would want to take care of him if he did regress.</p><p>It wasn’t long before he slipped, however. He fell all the way down into baby space, something that only ever happened when he was really stressed. </p><p>The fork made a clang as it hit the table, attracting everyone’s eyes to the now little boy. Sangie began to cry, startled by the sudden noise. His eyes were locked on San, the only other little in the house.</p><p>Seonghwa and Hongjoong instantly rushed to Sangie’s aid, Seonghwa lifting Sangie out of the chair and onto his lap and Hongjoong cleaning the mess from the fork hitting his plate. Sangie tried to squirm out of his Mama’s grip, trying to make his way to San, tears still running down his cheeks. Seonghwa desperately tried to shush the crying boy but nothing seemed to work.</p><p>Suddenly another set of cries erupted in the kitchen. Sannie had regressed watching his brother cry and was making grabby hands towards Sangie. Yunho lifted Sannie off his chair, moving into the living room with the other crying boy, Seonghwa standing and following with Sangie in his arms.</p><p>Neither of the littles calmed down, both crying their heads off until they were sat on the couch together. Instantly they stopped crying and clung to each other, moving into prime cuddling position. It wasn’t uncommon for this to be the cure to a crying session, the two boys loved each other dearly while in little space.</p><p>The two caregivers watched as both boys eyes started closing, completely relaxed. They quickly fell asleep in each others arms. The caregivers knew they’d have to wake them up for a bath eventually, but let the two sleep for now. They deserved it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short and sweet, just like Sangie and Sannie!</p><p>Stay safe and hydrated darlings!</p><p>Come scream at me on instagram @bigtiddiemoodboards</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>